George Gurdjieff
thumb|George Gurdjieff George Ivanovitsj Gurdjieff (Russisch: Георгий Иванович Гюрджиев; Armeens: Գեորգի Գյուրջիև; Nederlandse transcriptie: Georgi Ivanovitsj Gjoerdzjiev) (Alexandropol, 13 januari 1872 - Parijs, 29 oktober 1949) was een Grieks-Armeens filosoof, mysticus, schrijver, componist en choreograaf. Levensloop Jeugd Gurdjieff werd geboren (over de exacte datum is er discussie) in de Griekse wijk van Alexandropol, het huidige Gjoemri in Armenië, toen onder Russisch bewind. Het was een landstreek met een grote variëteit aan religieuze opvattingen en sekten. Tijdens een bezoek aan Turkije, kwam hij in contact met een andere opmerkelijke filosofische stroming. Hij ontmoette in 1911 twee Aramese filosofen - Sjan Kleppa en Sjas Tutun - neven van elkaar - en kreeg bewondering voor hun ideeën. In de bibliotheek van Diyarbakir getuigen er 6 brieven van zijn correspondentie met deze twee Aramese filosofen. Spiritualiteit en openbaarheid Hij zocht in het laatste kwart van de 19e eeuw spirituele en esoterische kennis, vond die bij verschillende leermeesters, kloosters en stromingen in Azië en het Midden-Oosten. Hij maakte zijn inzichten vervolgens voor zichzelf tot een coherent geheel. Vanaf 1912 treedt hij daarmee nadrukkelijk in de openbaarheid in Rusland, met name in Sint-Petersburg en Moskou. Een groot deel van de essentie van zijn filosofieën en inzichten staat beschreven in het door een van zijn prominentste Russische leerlingen, de filosoof Peter D. Ouspensky (1878-1947) geschreven boek Op zoek naar het wonderbaarlijke (met als ondertitel Fragmenten van een onbekende leer). Gurdjieff is een van de eersten, zoniet de eerste die, zo blijkt uit dit boek, melding maakt van het enneagram. Het enneagram vertegenwoordigt in zijn leer de relatie tussen de twee grootste levenswetten, door hem abstract beschreven als 'de wet van drie' en 'de wet van zeven'. Eigen instituut bij Parijs Op het hoogtepunt van de Russische revolutie trekt Gurdjieff met een aantal van zijn leerlingen via de Kaukasus door naar Constantinopel en van daar uit via Berlijn naar Frankrijk alwaar hij uiteindelijk (1922) nabij Parijs zijn eigen instituut op zet: Het Instituut voor de Harmonische Ontwikkeling van de Mens. Trilogie Terwijl hij herstelt van een bizar auto-ongeluk (1924) en toch de leiding heeft van zijn instituut begint hij te schrijven aan zijn magnum opus, een trilogie die in het Engels de naam: All and Everything krijgt. De Nederlandse titel van het eerste deel van deze trilogie luidt: Beëlzebubs verhalen aan zijn kleinzoon. In dit boek geeft hij nogmaals zijn inzichten weer. Ditmaal in verhaalvorm en met behulp van een bewust gekozen complex taalgebruik dat geacht wordt de lezer alert te maken. Het tweede deel van de trilogie is het meer toegankelijke boek Ontmoetingen met bijzondere mensen. Daarin geeft hij, ogenschijnlijk autobiografisch, via een aantal allegorische vertellingen een kijk op de zoektochten naar de spirituele verdieping zoals die door hem en zijn medezoekers zijn ondernomen. Anders dan zeer algemene gegevens bevat het echter nauwelijks verifieerbare of historische gegevens. Dit boek heeft gediend als basis voor de door Peter Brook geregisseerde film Meetings with remarkable men(1978). Het derde deel van de trilogie tenslotte Het leven is alleen echt wanneer 'ik ben' wordt ruim twee decennia na zijn dood uitgegeven. Leer en werken Vierde Weg Het gedachtegoed van Gurdjieff, het zogeheten Gurdjieff werk, wordt ook wel beschreven als de Vierde Weg. De Eerste weg in deze beeldspraak is die van de fakir. Die richt zich op (het beteugelen van) de lichamelijkheid. De Tweede weg, de weg van de monnik, richt zich op (het beteugelen van) emoties en gevoelens. De Derde weg van de yogi richt zich op (het beteugelen van) het denken en het intellect. De door Gurdjieff uitgewerkte Vierde weg was de weg van de "sluwe" mens. Die mens heeft kennis van de regels en normen van de eerste wegen, maar is geen volgeling van een daarbij behorend religieus of filosofisch systeem. De mens op de Vierde weg kiest bewust wat bruikbaar en nodig is voor zijn eigen ontwikkeling. Echter, om bewust te kunnen kiezen moet de mens weten wie hij is, en moet hij alert zijn. De essentie van Gurdjieffs lering is dat de individuele mens zichzelf niet of nauwelijks kent en zich daar niet bewust van is. Volgens hem denkt en handelt de mens mechanisch, hij identificeert zich met tal van denkbeelden en als gevolg daarvan 'gebeurt' hem ook alles. De mens verkeert in een bewustzijnstoestand die in de esoterische wetenschappen wel als waak-slaap wordt beschreven. Met andere woorden, het lichaam is weliswaar wakker, maar de geest, of zo men wil, datgene wat de mens in essentie ís, slaapt. Wakker worden De mens die uit deze toestand wenst te komen, die "wakker" wil worden, zal volgens Gurdjieff zich er eerst van moeten willen vergewissen (niet als intellectueel concept, maar tot in zijn kern) dat deze beschrijving juist is en vervolgens zal hij aan zichzelf moeten gaan werken, wil hij er überhaupt verandering in kunnen brengen. Uit de vele anekdotes en overleveringen van zijn leerlingen blijkt dat Gurdjieff zijn leerlingen op allerlei onconventionele manieren, zowel gesystematiseerd als ad hoc, handreikingen gaf, vaak zeer shockerend, om hen "wakker" te krijgen. Dit wakker worden vergelijkt hij in Ouspensky's In Search Of The Miraculous als een straal van bewustwording die psychische processen in gang zet (de innerlijke alchemie) of volledig verandert, op de manier dat licht chemische processen beïnvloedt. De methode die Gurdjieff daarbij hanteert is vrij eenvoudig te beschrijven: extreem harde, bewust uitgevoerde fysieke arbeid moet het 'slapende' individu uit zijn robotachtig gedrag halen. Muziek Een aparte plaats in zijn gedachtegoed heeft de muziek. Tijdens zijn zoektochten door Centraal-Azië en Afrika komt Gurdjieff in contact met diverse Soefi-ordes, Boeddhistische centra en andere tradities. Hij hoort daar talloze spirituele liederen, gezangen en melodieën en ziet heilige dansen. Hij verwondert zich over de effecten hiervan, zowel op hemzelf, als op anderen. Uiteindelijk zal hij veel van die muziek, met de hulp van zijn leerling, de bekende Russische componist Thomas de Hartmann (1885-1956), omzetten in pianomuziek. Het is die muziek die vervolgens ook gebruikt wordt bij de door Gurdjieff uitgedachte zogenaamde movements. Dit zijn zijn sacred dances. Spiritueel georiënteerde, uiterst complexe veel strak ritmische dansbewegingen. Zij vragen van de dansers een extreem hoge mate van alertheid. Movements beogen de danser te doen "ontwaken". Met andere woorden, zij zouden hem uit het waak-slaap-bewustzijn naar het waak-waak-bewustzijn brengen. Niet slechts mystieke, maar ook meer sociale thema's hielden Gurdjieff bezig: zo schreef hij bijvoorbeeld naar aanleiding van zijn ervaringen met de Assyrische genocide tijdens zijn vele omzwervingen in het Ottomaanse rijk, de compositie Assyrian women mourners. In 2004 verscheen hiervan voor het eerst een opname op CD bij het label ECM (ECM 1888). Invloed na zijn dood Na zijn dood in 1949 neemt Jeanne de Salzmann (1889-1990), die al sinds 1917 bij Gurdjieff in het werk deelneemt, de leiding over van het instituut in Parijs. Na haar dood wordt de leiding overgenomen door haar zoon, Dr. Michel de Salzmann (1923-2001). Het gedachtegoed van Gurdjieff wordt na diens dood uitgedragen door zijn directe leerlingen en leerlingen daar van (Inmiddels daar weer leerlingen van). In tal van landen bestaan thans organisaties en stichtingen. Hoewel daar tussen soms intensief contact is en het instituut in Parijs tussen al deze stichtingen een prominente plaats in neemt, is er geen formele alom erkende en omvattende organisatie of hiërarchie van waaruit leiding wordt gegeven of 'eenduidige interpretaties van zijn leer' worden gedecreteerd. Veel van de ervaringen van zijn leerlingen zijn in de decennia na zijn dood in boekvorm verschenen. Uit al die overleveringen blijkt dat Gurdjieff een onorthodoxe wijze had van verwoorden en doorgeven van zijn inzichten. Hij heeft veel invloed gehad op hedendaagse New Age-leringen. Veel van de composities van Gurdjieff/De Hartmann zijn tegenwoordig op CD verkrijgbaar. Literatuur * Ouspensky, Gurdjieff et les Fragments d'un Enseignement inconnu, door Boris Mouravieff, in Revue Mensuelle Internationale 'Synthèses', N°138, Bruxelles, november 1957. Categorie:Armeens componist Categorie:Armeens filosoof Categorie:Grieks componist Categorie:Grieks filosoof Categorie:Meditatie Categorie:Mystiek Categorie:Russisch choreograaf Categorie:Russisch componist Categorie:Russisch filosoof Categorie:Occultist Categorie:Alchemist af:George Gurdjieff ar:جورج غوردجييف bg:Георги Гурджиев ca:George Ivanovich Gurdjieff cs:Georgij Ivanovič Gurdžijev da:G. I. Gurdjieff de:Georges I. Gurdjieff el:Γεώργιος Γκουρτζίεφ en:George Gurdjieff es:George Gurdjieff et:Georgi Gurdžijev fi:G. I. Gurdjieff fr:Georges Gurdjieff he:גיאורג איבאנוביץ' גורדייף hr:Georgij Ivanovič Gurdijev hu:G. I. Gurdjieff hy:Գեորգի Գյուրջիև id:Georges Gurdjieff it:Georges Ivanovič Gurdjieff ja:ゲオルギイ・グルジエフ ka:გიორგი გურჯიევი no:Georgij Ivanovitsj Gurdjieff pl:Georgij Gurdżijew pt:Georgiǐ Ivanovič Gǐurdžiev ro:Georges Ivanovitch Gurdjieff ru:Гурджиев, Георгий Иванович sv:Georgij Gurdzjijev